Konseigo
by tortureddreamer
Summary: Takes place years after Naraku. A half eagle demon and half lion demon boy is trying to stop the feud between his two tribes. Please R&R Flames Welcome.


Chapter One

Crossbreed

Years after the great conflict with the Demon Naraku has come to an end and the heroes have gone to live there lives in peace. But the rest of the country was not at peace for warring factions and Demon clans were still at each others throats. The Dog demons clans fought with the panther demons and humans fought with just about all demons.

A trail of blood and dead bodies could be piled up to the mountains for the one of the most gruesome feuds roared as loud as the very swords and spears that clashed. The Lion Demon and Eagle demon has raged for countless generations till each side had suffered many casualties but despite that each side would fight not caring why but just to fight and to earn honor on the battle field.

Wishing to see an end to the mindless bloodshed that had been continuing for generations one from each side began to meet in secret against the elders of each clans orders. Washi of the Eagle Tribe and Tategami of the Lion Demon knew that there had to be a peaceful resolution to the conflicts over the next few months. But what the two never had suspected that they would fall in love. One night of passion became tragedy as an unforeseen event had occurred for Washi was pregnant with a child of both of the power of both demons flowing thru his veins. The hopes of his parents then became his mission to bring peace to the tribes and reclaim the honor of his father.

"There he is get him!" a angry villager cries out to a mob of torch carrying villagers. "You can run demon but you can't hide this is the last time you will ever steal my livestock." he cries out into the forest.

"Damn it! The lousy monster got away!" he says to him self as he throws down his pitchfork into the ground.

"Did you get a good look at him?" asks one of the villagers

"Well all I saw was that he wore a shabby cloak and had the sharpest claws that I ever seen and I think I saw that it had blond hair or brown or both. He had such speed that I only saw him for a second." he said as he sat down.

"God all that for a couple of scrawny chickens." said a demon with bird like legs for arms and a lion like legs, and a face that resembled both eagle demon and lion demon. With is wings hidden under his cloak. "Hey even a demons got to eat." he said as he tossed the last of the bones off to the side of his campfire. He then leans back and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning in a nearby village.

"Open up we know your in there you witch." a group of angry villagers are outside of a hut that about to fall apart.

A young girl walks up to the door to face the mob. "What have I done?" she asks as the mob stares her down.

"We let you stay in our village cause you said that you could help us with our crops Orakuru! But look at them there bug ridden and almost dead! You claimed that you could have visions of to tell us if such things were going to happen and you have failed and now our entire village is going to starve because of you!" yelled the elder of the village.

"I'm sorry but I can't control my visions and I said I might be able to help." the scared girl began to shake as the mob advance on her.

"Well sorry won't bring our crops back!" yelled a male villager

"How am I supposed to feed my children on "I'm sorry." We should have never let you stay here!" yelled a female villager.

"I say we take it out on her!" yelled a male villager that have had enough talking as he pulled out a sword and attacked Orakuru.

"AAAhhhhhhh!" she screamed as the sword was coming at her only to be stopped in the nick of time by a clawed hand of mysterious stranger with blond and brown hair and arms like a bird's. The sword broke in two on the armor like arm of the demon.

"I maybe a demon but at least I don't strike down innocent girls." the angry demon said with his shabby cloak covering his face. "You human think that your better than demons but from what I just saw your no better than the slugs that live under rocks!"

"This doesn't involve you demon!" the elder said as the other males surrounded him. "Your that demon that's been stealing livestock from the area villages."

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" the demon said as he took a defensive stance.

"Well you see there's a quite a large reward for your head." the elder said "And we plan on collecting!" As he said it the group of male villagers charged with there pitchforks and sword.

"You know you should be happy that I don't kill for fun." He said as he threw off his cloak to reveal his black wings, eagle demon tribe armor, his golden yellow arms and with lion like speed he shattered each sword and pitchfork. "I maybe a demon but I have my standards. I kill for food." he said as the group ran off he went up to the elder and picked him up by his collar. "It's humans like you that make demons look good." he then dropped the rather short man and he ran off trying to hide the fact that he pissed on himself.

The demon then walked over to his cloak and put it back on.

"Why did you save me?" the frightened girl said as she walked towards him.

"I was taught to stand up for what I thought was wrong. And to attack an innocent girl screams wrong. Just take care of yourself Ok." he said as he put his hood back on and disappeared as fast as he appeared.

Orakaru then runs back into here house and begins to pack up everything she can carry. "It was him I can't believe he finally showed." he says to herself as she ties up all the food she could carry and quickly ran off to try and find her mysterious hero.

Her mind begins to wonder as she tries to track her hero and fails to notice a animal trap. "Ahhhhh!" she screams at the top of her lungs as he begins to dangle by her ankle and all of her food begins to fall to the ground. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

"Just how many times am I going to have to save you." The mysterious demon appears next to her as she dangling. And with a simple flick of his wrist cuts the rope and she falls to the ground below.

"You know you could have caught me." she says as he rubs her now sore butt as she begins to pick up the food she dropped out of her bag.

"Yeah and you could have been watching where you were going. And you should be a bit more grateful since I just saved you butt twice now." He begins to laugh as he sees her rubbing her sore butt.

"I never said that I wasn't ungrateful. Its just your so fast you could have caught me and its not funny my bum really hurts." She said as she began to blush.

"Why are you following me anyway?" he said as his mood quickly changed.

"Well its kind of a long story its just that I had a vision that I would meet you and that we would go one a journey together." she said as she began to blush again.

"Hold up there's no way that I'm going to be babysitting a human I don't care if you had a vision or not there's no way that your going with me." he said as he crossed his arms.

"But I can help you bring peace to your tribes and I can cook." She said trying to reason with him.

"Wait how do you know about my quest." He said as his stomach began to growl.

"I told you I had a vision its my gift that I was born with that's why my Mom named me Orakuru and since your hungry I'll make us something to eat." She said as she gathered fire

wood.

"Fine but come morning you go back to your village I just can't let you go now since its almost dark now."

After they had both ate they sat around the fire for warmth.

"Hey you never told me your name since you know mine its only fair that you tell me yours."

"I don't have one." his tone completely changed. "In the eagle tribe each birth is celebrated and in given a name but since my mother was exiled I was never given a name."

"Well lets see I have to call you something. Hmm. I know what about Konseigo since my name means Oracle cause I have visions and since your not quite eagle demon or lion demon you're a hybrid so Konseigo is the perfect name." she awaited his answer.

"Konseigo?" He gave her a skeptical look. "Call me what you will I don't care." he said with a grunt as he turned his vision to the fire. "Besides come morning your going to the nearest village cause like said your not coming on my quest I'm not going to always be able to ensure your safety." He said as he tossed Orakaru. "Here's a blanket I'm going to sleep you should do the same." he then turned his back to her and drifted a sleep.


End file.
